


Pinpointed

by Silco



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-25 00:16:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silco/pseuds/Silco
Summary: *Cablepool日常向*一點提醒，怕我在文中所用的手法太拙劣而作的提醒，文中提到Cable，稱呼在Nate和Nathan間轉換的關鍵是：Wade的碎碎念，基本上用上Nate的段落是他的心理活動。





	Pinpointed

Wade偶爾也會挺羨慕Nate那一身肌膚，完美無暇，他相信要形容就只能拿這個字眼。

嘿，他是說，偶爾。也僅止於此，他不會透露更多了。他也很喜歡Nate的肌肉，那蓬勃鼓起的肌肉，蘊含了無比的力量，就在他沒有一絲疤痕、光滑完美的皮膚下...等等，他又提到Nate完美的肌膚了嗎，該死，他真的只是偶爾想想而已。

他想的時候也會順帶想到Nate身上機械化的那部分，他挺喜歡的，說真的，那酷斃了！他愛死了盯著那些有機金屬體在Nate身上運轉的樣子看，帶給他無比的穩定感。他不覺得這跟自己的不穩定有任何衝突，畢竟那是Nate，他的半身，他幾乎可以把對方算作自己的一部分了，大概。可是他還不知道Nate是怎麼想的，或許跟他一樣這麼想，Wade Wilson是黏在Nate身上的討厭紅色小零件，甩都甩不掉...他樂於這麼想，這樣就不會有天發現偉大的救世主煩膩他了然後就這樣被拋下，儘管他是孤獨慣了的人。

「好了，你知道我不會那麼想。」

「我大聲地說出來了嗎？」Wade抬起頭，他的動作同思緒一樣跳躍，碎片一樣拼拼湊湊的想法擊打他的腦袋。他記得剛剛他還蹲在旁邊盯著坐在沙發上的Nate猛瞧的，不知為何，他現在跨在小凳上則完美地複製了沈思者的姿勢。

「是的，Wade。」Nathan溫柔地回應，他正在工作著，即使表面上看不出來，然而左眼的光正因數以百計顯現的資料而以超速的頻率閃動著。

Nate怎麼都不會因此近視呢，Wade想，這是一個適合沈思的好題目，或許他可以因此霹哩啪啦寫出一大篇論文，哦哦哦，這樣他以後可就不用偷偷摸摸混進圖書館看字典裡有沒有正經八百地幫下流話列條目啦！（雖然那麼做很有樂趣）他可以對坐在櫃檯的女士說，是噠！我就是寫這本論文的人！是噠！這是關於我的Nate神奇的左眼！

Wade實在太無聊了，破天荒看膩了電視，只膩在Nathan身邊嘴巴動個不停。然而Nathan把這一切視為自己日常生活的一部份，那些毫無邏輯的聒噪話語滴滴答答打在耳膜上，已經成了輕柔美妙的背景音樂。

「嘿，Nate，為什麼你沒有一個有機金屬乳頭？」Wade爬回沙發，躺在Nathan的大腿上，手指戳著對方光滑的胸膛上，那裡本來該有個突起的地方，「OT真不專業，是不是？這讓我想到，你這塊地方是不是特別敏感，嗯？」

Wade開始在Nathan的胸膛上畫圈，用上少了指甲的指頭前端，提起上半身貼到Nathan的脖頸間磨蹭，張開嘴用上唇齒。Nathan耳邊那酥麻的感覺像是Wade還沒決定好究竟是要咬還是舔，在此期間，後者甚至還在喋喋不休地談論著有機金屬在性愛中佔據的有利地位。

Wade喜歡這麼勾引他的救世主，下流話擦起的小火花，掐在點上的挑逗是火種，他期望燃起Nate熊熊的慾望（況且Nate是一頭跟熊沒啥兩樣的龐然大物），成功了就代表他獲得某種形式上的勝利。再加上，他樂於同Nate做愛，拿一般人的標準來看，Nate其實是不那麼理想的性愛對象，他身體的大部分部位都太硬梆梆，尤其是「那裡」，該軟掉的時候也不會輕易地軟下來，有時候這造成一些困難，不過Wade不是一般人，他甚至背道而馳，樂於接受挑戰。

Nathan輕嘆，他當然知道Wade在撩撥他，他實際上沒那麼忙，只在做一些準備工作，為未來而做的，但並不是必要的，只是為了在未來有更大把的空閒用來鬼混（他主要是希望跟Wade） 。為了長遠的空想而放棄眼前的美餐似乎有點傻，所以他決定那些空閒目前可以先挪來滿足Wade，當然了。

Nathan眨了眨眼睛滅了左眼的閃光，側過頭吻上Wade，他慢吞吞地吮吸著那佈滿疤痕組織的柔軟的嘴唇，迫使Wade張嘴反擊。他們兩個的舌頭輕柔地糾纏然後打了起來，是實質意義上的互相推搡，爭著伸到彼此的口腔裡。最後Nathan的舌頭以體型上的優勢贏了這場架，舔遍了Wade的口腔，最後滿意地在唇上留下一個響亮的「啵」聲。

「那真夠肉麻的，」Wade有點嫌棄地說，他的嘴唇有點腫起來了，他懷疑Nate趁機咬破了裏頭的某個痂，真是個虐待狂，雖然他的自癒因子讓他在下一個吻前就能快速恢復，但是還是會痛的。

「你喜歡。」Nathan輕快地回道，下移到Wade的胸膛，相當盡心地討好Wade，然而被服侍的那位毫不領情，推開他滑到地上跪下來，熟練地拉開他的褲鍊掏出了他的陰莖。

「我更喜歡這個。」語畢，Wade張大嘴吞進Nathan的龜頭，他抬眼偷看對方的表情，卻被Nathan的手一把遮蔽了視線，「嘿！」

「閉嘴，這可以讓你更專心舔它，你希望它越大越好，不是嗎？」儘管Nathan嘴裡說的是下流話，然而他的語調還是那麼平淡，Wade覺得自己簡直可以靠著這樣的幻想射出來。一個面無表情說著下流話的男人，等等要用Wade嘴裡的東西把他給操射。當然，最完美的狀況會是連碰都不用碰他就會給刺激得射出來。

Wade維持著這樣的幻想，一邊賣力地含著，Nate說得沒錯，一片黑暗讓他更靈活地運用舌頭。他試著一路沿著那些輕微的突起舔上，然後他吞的更深，舌頭接觸到Nate的陰毛，有點刺，唔，他現在舌頭前端碰到的東西是蛋蛋嗎？只有一個方法可以確定了，他用舌頭輕輕搔弄那未知的領域，感覺到嘴裡的陰莖脹大。

「好了，Wade，我可希望第一發是射在你屁股裡。」Nathan把罩住Wade的手拿開，示意Wade爬回沙發上，爬到自己腿上。

「啊，你該崇拜我的技術，讓你變的這麼大。不過，當TO感染到小Nate的時候會更壯觀的，相信我。」Wade放開Nathan的陰莖然後砸了砸嘴，對自己剛剛嘗到的感到滿意。

「你又是怎麼知道的？」Nate把他拉過來親吻，帶著一點急切和粗暴。

「你知道，在我跳越時空把你給找回來的時候，我在其中一個碰上了TO蔓延得更嚴重的未來版的你。那可真是…嘖嘖嘖，到時候你會更自豪的。」Wade在深吻的喘息間連珠炮似地說。

「這麼說，你同另一個版本的我做了那檔事。」

「你這麼一說，我倒忘了有沒有了。」Wade發揮他裝傻的功力，又或者他真的忘記了，那已經是很久以前的事情了，而他的腦子不容他記得那麼多關於時光旅行的細節。

「少來了，Wade，你沒跟他上床怎麼會知道那麼多關於那個版本的我陰莖的細節。」

「或許未來版的你是個曝露狂。」Wade竊笑，不懷好意地說，「救世主的紓壓方式，你知道，我們不該評斷任何人的紓壓方法，只要那是有效的。」

Nathan感到有點心煩意亂，Wade肯定是做了，而且他管不著。得知床伴從前的風流史的第一反應或許是有點驚訝，但很快轉為惱怒。他不該感到驚訝，他早該知道Wade就是這副德性，跟所有人調情然後抓緊機會跟看對眼的男女上床，即使對象是他自己，他還是難堪地感到不悅，煩躁地升起了狠狠蹂躪對方的衝動。

他抓住還黏糊糊在他身上搖擺、喋喋不休的Wade然後把他摔進沙發裡，整副身軀壓了上去，輕鬆地罩住了Wade。後者愣了一下但很快開始依照本能掙扎，激起了他的施虐欲，他很用力地咬了Wade的肩膀然後嘗到鮮明的血腥味，Wade開始呻吟，他差點忘記這傢伙愛死了暴力性愛，於是他更用力合緊了口腔。

「啊啊啊，Nate，別把我的肩膀給卸掉。」傭兵的腦袋難得比Nathan更清醒一點，徒勞地嘗試推開身上的猛獸，「你那副慈悲心腸去哪裡了，被狗咬掉啦？還是你被我甚麼話給刺激了？」

Wade簡直在明知故問，Nathan察覺到了，不過還是給出了對方想要的答案，「你。」

「我？我又怎麼啦？」Wade歡快地答道，無辜地摟上了救世主的脖子，下半身蹭了上去，又輾又壓地，往Nathan的火（無論是慾火或怒火）扔了更多柴薪上去，Nathan不確定眼前欠操的小婊子知不知道自己是在玩火，不過他已經控制不了自己了。

「好了，閉嘴。」Nathan粗暴地把Wade翻了過去，把Wade的內褲從屁股上扒拉下來，Wade的屁股摸起來飽滿又富有彈性，Nathan懷疑他以前為了練出這樣的臀部煞費苦心。然後也不管潤滑了，提起下半身一下子刺入了Wade。拜自癒因子所賜，每一次性愛Wade都緊得宛若處子，但Nathan對於這老相好可熟練得很，他一下子就拓開前端的洞口，為那種包裹感深深嘆息然後立刻往更深處去。

「疼疼疼疼疼，Naaaaaaaaaaate！」Wade掙扎著向前爬，想逃離Nathan的魔掌，卻被對方的陰莖給卡住「流血啦，我要被分成兩半了Nate！」

Nathan哼了一聲，「你爽的時候才不管那麼多。」

Wade的確不管那麼多，他的屁股確實是很疼的，不過他剛剛跪在地上給Nate作口活的時候手指已經伸到後面開拓了，因此也沒有那麼地疼。可是他就是想大聲嚷嚷，激Nate出口成髒，他愛死了Nate的下流話。而且Nate生氣的時候會更用力地操他，他也喜歡那種親密周全的性愛，可是不是今天。所以當Nate又深深地進入他的時候，他很賣力地叫了出來，半痛半爽，而且聲音大得好像要讓全世界都可以聽見。

「對，Naaaaaaaaaate，就是那邊…啊啊啊啊啊！」在Nathan擦過Wade前列腺的時候，後者沙啞地尖叫出來，手徒勞地在沙發扶手上尋找支點。

「這根夠雄壯了嗎，啊？還是說你需要更硬的傢伙來滿足你？」Nathan緊抓著Wade的腰聳動著自己的下半身，他很直接地操進操出，整根陰莖沒入Wade的屁股後再抽出。Wade難得沒空動嘴巴回答他的問題，爽得唉唉叫，整張臉埋進沙發的坐墊裡面，雙手胡亂擺動著，要是少了那些顫抖和呻吟，Nathan大概會以為他就要窒息了，「爽嗎，Wade！」

Nathan每一下抽送都好好地頂到Wade的前列腺，彷彿要把他給操進沙發裡，Wade嗚嗚呻吟著，精神有點錯亂，雖然這場性愛是他起的頭，可是他現在反而因此有點混亂了，甚至哭了出來，簡而言之，雖然他現在說不出口，可是他爽過頭了。而且他現在沒法用手去碰自己發硬的陰莖讓自己得到高潮，因為Nathan的節奏太猛太快，讓他沒法找到平衡也沒法喘息，只能在慾望的崖邊搖搖欲墜。

得不到回應的Nathan一個深深的頂入然後就著這個姿勢把Wade的上半身給架了起來繼續抽插，用著比下半身溫柔許多的動作開始啃咬Wade背上的疤痕，他喜歡用唇摩娑那些痕跡，然後用新的覆蓋。Wade因為背上的痛癢從快感的潮水中掙扎出來，一下子手就向後攀到了Nathan脖子上，然後把頭向後靠過去親吻對方的耳朵，一個軟化的嘗試。不過Nathan顯然不吃他這套，把他拉起來轉了身，面對面壓了上去然後更深入他的屁股。Wade的雙腿纏了上去，然後雙手伸到他倆連接的前方去撫慰他的前端，Nathan卻用心靈控制把他的雙手給架得老高，害他整個人像是被垂吊在空中的布娃娃，隨著Nathan的頻率晃動。

「哦不不不不，Nate，給我…哈，高潮啊啊啊…」Wade的聲音因為慾望而破碎，甚至帶上了懇求的語氣，他被操得太兇狠了。 

「不，Wade。」

「我太…太需要了，哈啊，讓我…不，幫我摸一下…一下就好啊啊…」Wade翻了白眼，不由自主的那種，然而Nathan看來還是異常地有耐心，用著與下半身的粗暴不同的溫柔語調回道：

「讓我把你給操射了。」

然後他最後幾下深深地頂弄，因為他明白Wade將要到達頂點。Wade用腳錮住Nathan的腰，陰莖摩擦到對方的腹部，然後他終於射出來，一個等了太久的高潮，所以他立刻癱軟下來，嘴巴難得沒再動個不停。

Nathan抽插了幾下以後拔出來射到Wade身上，因為某種佔有慾作祟，然後他把自己撐在對方身上，給了Wade深深一吻。

「爽嗎，Wade？」

Wade意猶未盡地哼了幾聲，顯然還沉浸在高潮的餘韻中，他汗水淋漓，懶洋洋地用幾個無意義的字詞回答。Nathan的心情就這樣好了起來，他把顯然爛成一團的傭兵拎了起來，把兩人送進了浴室裡，忽略了Wade在途中勾起的小小得逞微笑。

老實說，某些必要的時刻他還是會閉嘴的，為了他的Nate。

 

消磨掉Nate的自制力是門藝術，Wade Wilson可清楚地知道該怎麼好好賣弄，當個稱職的前衛大師。

 

END

2016/5/10


End file.
